Dança Envolvente
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Presente para minha querida amiga Ju! Camus era um excelente dançarino de tango e sua irmã era seu par. Mas algo aconteceu com ela e Kira teve o prazer de ajudar. Um nascimento de um amor envolvente e sedutor. Querem saber?Leiam e descubram!


Diria que esta história que contarei a vocês é inacreditável. Até eu mesma não creio que isso realmente aconteceu comigo. Estava eu em meu apartamento no sul da França, fazia um frio desgraçado que até meus ossos doíam. Tinha acabado de chegar do Japão, minha doce e velha terrinha natal, agora vocês estão se perguntando como eu vim parar aqui, no clone da Sibéria! É, acho que exagerei ao nomear o frio francês.

Enfim, como eu estava dizendo, o tédio consumia totalmente minha mente naquele dia, então resolvi sair por aí, mesmo fazendo um frio. É que não tinha me acostumado com o clima ainda. Vesti um vestido vermelho colado em meu corpo, longo com um corte sensual revelando minha perna direita, coloquei meu sobretudo ,luvas e sapatos vermelhos. Saí de casa logo, pois estava farta de ficar trancada naquele apartamento sozinha. O que eu queria era ver gente, conhecer os habitantes daqui.

Caminhei sem rumo pelas ruas, avistei algumas lojas e parei para ver as novas coleções de moda. Realmente, este país é puro luxo em roupas! Não muito longe dali, vi uma casa de shows bem moderna e a arquitetura do lugar me seduziu: as letras do nome eram reluzentes e sem contar com a música sedutora e atraente saía de lá. O nome era Rouge. Parece mais nome de loja de maquiagens não?

Tomei coragem e entrei. Vocês não sabem o que eu vi. Além de a música ser extremamente atraente, outra coisa me tirou do sério. Como vou explicar isso? Naquela hora achei que estava delirando, ou vendo alguma miragem! Um deus grego! Seria um Apolo? Adônis?Dionísio? Não importa, só sei que o dançarino que conduzia sua parceira em um palco, era lindo demais!

Fiquei ali perto do palco admirando a coreografia fascinante dos dois e me imaginei dançando com ele. Confesso que senti um pouco de inveja daquela menina. Mas minha admiração pela dança falou mais alto.

Então, pedi ao "barman" um drinque enquanto não tirava os olhos dos passos dificílimos do casal. Quando recebi a bebida, a dança tinha terminado. Tomei um gole e aplaudi de pé seguida pelos outros do público. Voltei a me sentar não tirando os olhos daquele homem maravilhoso: cabelos longos azuis marinhos, olhos azuis como a noite, olhar penetrante e sorriso galante e sedutor.

- Olá – Meus pensamentos se apagaram ao ouvir uma voz feminina. Era aquela menina , parceira aquele deus maravilhoso – Vejo que és nova por aqui!Seja bem-vinda! – Olhei para ela meio espantada, geralmente as pessoas não dirigem a palavra assim tão amigável. Sorri em resposta – Obrigada, és dona do lugar?

-Não, apenas sou funcionária daqui, junto com meu irmão, Camus- Ela sorriu de volta, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-O que? Aquele deu... Quero dizer, aquele seu parceiro de dança é seu irmão? Pensei que fossem namorados!

- Hahahaha , que nada menina! Meu irmão morre de ciúmes do meu noivo até hoje, só espero que ele arrume uma namorada logo pra largar do meu pé de vez!

- Oh sim, entendo- Meu coração naquele momento pulou de alegria, então eu teria chances com aquele deus grego. Já tô começando a conquistar a amizade da irmã, é um bom começo não acham?

-É japonesa certo? Seus olhinhos puxados são uma gracinha! Como se chama? – Achei engraçado o elogio da menina, mas mesmo assim ela era encantadora!Senti que ali nasceria uma bela amizade entre nós duas.

-Sim, nasci em Tókio e me chamo Kira Suzuki e você?

-Sou Camille, trabalho aqui com meu irmão faz muito tempo. E me fale mais sobre você, adoro conhecer gente nova sabe?

-Eu também gosto Camille, pra você saber, não conheço nada daqui. Eu vim mesmo pra passar um longo período de férias para relaxar. Tenho trabalhado muito ultimamente.

- E o que você faz lá no Japão, Kira?

-Sou artista plástica e atriz. Acabei de terminar a temporada da peça Moulin Rouge na qual protagonizei.

-É mesmo? Que barato! Ouvi falar muito do seu grupo de teatro pela TV, eu espero assistir sua peça um dia, até levo meu irmão rabugento junto!

-Ele está convidadíssimo! E você também! Me diga, vocês dois sempre se dedicaram à dança?

-Sim, Camus me ensinou a dançar, ele é formado na escola de dança mais famosa do país. Só está esperando uma oportunidade para a carreira artística mundial. Mas sabe como é, muito difícil conseguir.

-Sei, qualquer empurrãozinho, pode contar comigo Camille!

-Verdade?

-Claro! Gostei daqui, e você parece ser muito simpática e encantadora!

-Ora, obrigada! Você que é muito gentil!

-Eu posso saber o motivo das risadas das duas? – Ouvi aquela voz sedutora invadir meus ouvidos. Pensei " Ai meu Deus, não acredito!"Então, me deparei com dois olhos azuis encarando os meus, aquele sorriso , aqueles braços, cabelos, o conjunto. Pisquei duas vezes saindo do delírio, rindo timidamente para ele.

-Ora como sou mal educada não é mesmo? Irmão, esta é Kira. Kira, este é Camus.

-Muito prazer mademoseille – Aaai ele pegou minha mão gentilmente e a beijou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

-Igualmente, monsieur – Minhas bochechas queimavam de tanta vergonha. Mesmo assim, me afogava naqueles olhos, estava enlouquecida, seduzida.

-Ora, vejo que fala francês muito bem senhorita. A que trago a honra em nossa casa? Kira Suzuki?

-Quer dizer que o senhor me conhece?

-Mas é claro! Sempre acompanhei sua carreira quando podia, enquanto não trabalhava. Admiro muito o seu trabalho e espero que continue nos emocionando com suas belíssimas interpretações.

Peraê!Eu estava ouvindo isso mesmo dos lábios daquele homem?Ele me conhece! Ele me admira! Aaaaii Kira controle-se!Ele só foi gentil como qualquer fã seria.

-Muito obrigada senhor, fico lisonjeada em saber que meu trabalho lhe agrada!

Aquela noite foi a mais gratificante da minha vida! Aquele homem lindo me admirava! Conversamos muito durante a noite toda junto com a irmã dele. Falamos sobre tudo: política, artes, dança, culinária típica daqui e de lá do Japão e percebi que agradei muito os dois, principalmente aquele homem. E me pediu contato! Acreditam? Todos os dias ele me ligava para me convidar a freqüentar a casa de shows.

Dias passaram, e freqüentava aquele lugar maravilhoso onde conheci estas pessoas maravilhosas! Sempre na primeira mesa pertinho do palco admirando o casal de irmãos dançando lindamente!

Realmente, eles dançam magnificamente! A especialidade dos dois era o tango. Essa dança é tão envolvente que novamente me imaginei dançando com ele!

Aqueles passos muito difíceis, cruzada de pernas, olho no olho!Estava encantada! Terminou a dança e claro eu aplaudi com todo o prazer de pé. Os dois agradeceram ao público.

Mas o que eu não esperava aconteceu. Camille deu alguns passos perto da escadaria do palco vindo em minha direção, virou o pé , tropeçou e caiu. Aquilo me deixou apavorada. Corri até ela, a acudindo – CAMILLE!

Camus ouviu meu grito e correu até nós – Camus, temos que levá-la ao hospital imediatamente!

-Sim , vamos agora! – Ele a pegou nos braços, eu tinha chamado uma ambulância, entramos e ficamos com ela até que o médico pudesse examiná-la.

-Infelizmente, teremos que operá-la. Sofreu uma lesão grave no tornozelo- O médico nos informou, aquilo nos apavorou.

- Quanto custa a operação, doutor?-Perguntei preocupada.

-Acredito que custe caro, mil euros.

-Tudo bem, me responsabilizo com o pagamento.

-Kira, não há necessidade, eu pago com o meu trabalho.

-Não Camus, eu faço questão de pagar!

-Muito obrigado, lhe devemos essa.

-Não, apenas um gesto que qualquer amigo faria por ele.

-Muito obrigado mesmo Kira. – E me abraçou, nossa senti um calor percorrer pela minha espinha. Fiquei tão louca que o abracei forte – Não precisa agradecer gosto muito de vocês.

Então, a operação foi um sucesso. O médico nos permitiu visitas, Camus e eu fomos até o quarto onde Camille descansava. Quando chegamos lá, ela estava acordada. Nos recebeu com alegria. A abracei e fiquei feliz por ela estar melhor.

-Kira, quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

-Qualquer coisa, amiga. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, pode dizer!

-Bem, sabe que não poderei dançar por um longo tempo devido à minha lesão não é?

-Sim, fiquei sabendo. Mas logo logo, irá voltar!

-Espero que sim, não quero decepcionar meu irmão.

-Jamais me decepcionaria, Camille, você é minha irmã e é minha única família, depois do falecimento dos nossos pais.

-Bem Kira, poderia me fazer um favor enquanto me recupero?

-Claro e o que seria?

-Poderia ser a parceira de dança do meu irmão, é que sem esta atração nossa casa irá por água abaixo.

Meu chão caiu ao ouvir aquele pedido. Aquilo partiu meu coração. A olhei nos olhos, segurei suas mãos – Pode contar comigo, minha amiga!Apesar de que eu não sei dançar.

-Ah! Sem problemas, meu irmão vai ensaiar com você e ensiná-la!Garanto que será um sucesso!

-É, eu espero que tenha razão – Ri tímida com o comentário dela.

-Eu sempre tenho, amiga!

-Olha, sua irmã é muito convencida!

Camus riu e respondeu – É, mas quando ela fala, acontece de verdade – Aquele olhar sedutor de novo, aiii me derreti gente!

Enquanto Camille era zelada por seu noivo. Camus e eu começamos a primeira aula. Bom, para mim foi difícil, não sei como o Camus elogiava meus esforços. Na verdade queria cumprir a promessa que fiz a ela. Vou fazer isso aqui bombar!

Só de imaginar aquela mão forte em minha cintura, aquele olhar que me seduzia, nossos corpos que senti uma vontade de beijar aqueles lá rostos estavam muito próximos durante o ensaio.

-Você está indo muito bem, Kira! – Camus sussurrou bem próximo aos meus lábios , me arrepiei da cabeça aos pés. Ele estava me enlouquecendo.

-Obrigada, Camus , não irei decepcioná-lo!

Então, ele me puxou mais perno e inseri minha perna sobre sua coxa. Nossa respiração estava ofegante e o danado selou seus lábios nos meus, explorando minha boca com sua língua aveludada me deixando tonta. Deixei-o me conduzir até no separamos por falta de ar após aquele delicioso longo beijo.

-Kira – E me beijou novamente antes de dizer – Não sei como te dizer isto, mas eu tenho certeza de que estou completamente apaixonado por você.Seus olhos, seu carisma, sua bondade , sua simpatia e sua beleza imcomparável me convenceram de que você é a mulher da minha vida.

-Camus... – Fiquei boba de verdade, ao ouvir aquela linda declaração – Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi!

- E por que não me disse antes? Esses meses todos , criava coragem pra dizer isto a você! Oooh querida – Ele me abraçou sussurrando em meu ouvido – Todo esse tempo perdido, ma petit amie.. Minha Kira, jamais vou deixar que vá embora. Mesmo que eu largue tudo aqui e irei para o Japão viver esse amor ao seu lado.

-Mas Camus , e sua irmã?

-Ela se casará com o vocalista da banda Sivermoon, uma das bandas mais famosas do mundo!

-Sua irmã tem sorte hein!

-Eu que tenho sorte de ter encontrado você, meu amor! – E me beijou com desejo, deslizando suas mãos em meu corpo – Kira Suzuki – Não acredito, ele estava ajoelhado diante de mim com uma caixinha preta. Quando abriu, vi um lindo anel prateado com uma pedra brilhante. –Aceita ser minha esposa?

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, me joguei nos braços dele emocionada, derrubando nós dois.

-Isso é um sim? – Riu me olhando nos olhos.

-É claro, seu bobo! Eu te amo e é meu maior desejo ser sua esposa!

Naquele mesmo dia, tínhamos uma apresentação na casa. Modéstia à parte fui muito bem. Dançamos lindamente e estava feliz dançando com o meu parceiro lindo e maravilhoso!No fim da dança sensual, Camus me pegou pela cintura e me deu um beijo apaixonado na frente de todos que aplaudiam de pé! Camiile, quando soube da notícia, ficou muito feliz por nós dois. Sim, ela se recuperou! Casou-se e esteve em lua-de-mel com seu marido no Japão! Acreditam?

Logo depois ,Camus e eu nos casamos. Foi uma cerimônia simples e claro houve festa. Festa íntima entre os amigos e familiares apenas.A festa foi mesmo na casa de shows, dançamos, rimos, curtimos a bela noite que era só nossa.

Camus preparou o apartamento, onde seria nossa noite de núpcias.O que o danado não me contou nada! Me deixou surpresa com a linda decoração: Velas para deixar o ambiente romântico, pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas no chão, na cama e na belíssima tigela japonesa com morangos e leite condensado e uma garrafa de champanhe colocada no gelo.

Camus me pegou nos braços, depositando-me com cuidado na cama, como se eu fosse um objeto frágil e divino. Me beijou nos lábios despindo-me lentamente, enquanto eu retirava seu terno bem devagar retribuindo os beijos aqueles beijos envolventes em meu pescoço, suas mãos ousadas acariciavam meus seios, seus sussurros em meu ouvido me deixavam louca. Beijou meu pescoço, descendo para os seios, lambendo e chupando-os com carinho arrancando gemidos , faziam-me delirar.

Seu olhar apaixonado me paralisou e continuou a me enlouquecer beijando todo o meu corpo até dar longos beijinhos em minha parte mais íntima, introduziu sua língua lambendo todo o local fazendo movimentos como se fosse penetraçã, gritei, o puxei loucamente para mais um beijo , invertendo as posiçõ seu pescoço, braços , peito, bem lentamente ouvindo os gemidos roucos de meu é o deixei louco beijando e lambendo o órgão masculino de meu Camus. Sim ele foi meu naquela noite e ele me fez sua.

Imediatamente, ele inverteu novamente as posições, me enlouquecendo de beijos enquanto cuidadosamente entrava em mim. Penetrou num vai e vem bem devagar, arrancando gemidos mais altos. Pedi pra ir mais rápido, o que meu pedido foi atendido na hora, acelerou os movimentos louco de prazer enquanto nos beijávamos com dificuldade. Chegamos juntos ao ápice do prazer agarrados, suados e apaixonados.

-Eu te amo, minha Kira. Eternamente.

-Eternamente meu amor, seremos um!

-Sim minha querida, pra sempre vou te amar, nunca se esqueça disso!

Pois é, hoje Camus e eu estamos muito bem casados. Temos 2 filhos e continuo com minha carreira. E Camus?Acompanha-me como meu empresário, segurança, marido, pai, amante... E juntos de mãos dadas acreditando sempre no amor!

**N/A: Parabéns Ju!! Muita saúde muito amor, muitos presentes e muita alegria!! Adoro-te muito minha amiga japa!! Espero que goste deste humilde presente viu? * Olhinhos brilhando***


End file.
